


You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] "I do the dumbest things for you." Oh, Rory. No, scratch that, oh <em>Ponds</em>. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2011.
> 
> All blame for this vid rests entirely on Pocketmouse, who forced the song on me a week before premieres were due. My roommate is evil, people. Evil, I tell you.

**Title:** You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate  
**Music:** "You Told the Drunks I Knew Karate," by Zoey Van Goey  
**Source:** Doctor Who (2010/2011 series)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Amy Pond/Rory Williams  
**Duration/Format:** 2:48, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** "I do the dumbest things for you."

**Links:** [47.8MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/dw-karate.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f1pC8-YGGI)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Down a Long Great Western Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685440) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen)




End file.
